A Lesson Unforgettable
by Ginger Flowerz
Summary: After he shows up and Jiraiya saves his godson in the nick of time secrets come out and he is begged to do something that even he isn't proud of. (LEMON) (ONESHOT) Secret! femNaru!


**Hey Ginger here... Tbh this was sorta for the most part a dream I had after reading a little too much lol. So if things don't make sense that's why. Any questions, comments, concerns then please leave a review. I am also open to PMs. Well I've talked your ear off long enough please enjoy.**

Jiraiya looked at his _goddaughter_ and hi-her pleading scared face. He wondered how it had come to this he knew that no-one had ever taught the kid anything worth knowing but for the curriculum to slack this bad in times of relative peace? It's common sense how did she not know?

Why was she asking him this? Why didn't he know that he was a she?

Why hadn't Sensei told him? Now he was in this situation and it was all their fault!

He was cursing them knowing that Minato was rolling in his grave right now because of what he planned to do. After what happened though how could he resist? He looked back to the sixteen year old blonde knowing that this was the grayest thing he had ever done. While he was a ninja and knew that gray existed he was more inclined to think in black and white terms.

"Onegai Sensei? I don't want it to happen like that. He said he'd come back I can't let that happen! Onegai!" He only hopes he can look Minato in the eye when they meet again and that Kushina don't try to kill him in the afterlife.

"I understand what you need and honestly I am very uncomfortable with the thought. Though it does have historical significance and was quite a popular practice during war times. It is my duty to protect you in everyway I can. If it means I must do this...then I will. Let me ask you one more time if you are sure about it."

Tears streamed down her face. "I have never been so sure of anything before in my life. I refuse to let _Him_ take that from me."

He had to admit that she had a valid point. It was his fault though, if he hadn't gone to that bar this would have never happened. He shook his head, now isn't the time for blaming and thoughts of self loathing. He had to keep on the task at hand.

"Are you ready Naru?" She nodded.

"Do you know how this works?" She looked down, giving him an impression of both shyness and of being ashamed all at once.

"Vaguely. I did learn in health class."

Jiraiya sighed.

"If you change your mind at any point you can tell me and I will stop. We don't have to do this if you don't really want-" She leaned in and put her finger on his lips silencing him.

"I want this to happen with someone I know and trust you are one of the few that I trust so please." She trailed off and stepped up on to the hotel bed they were standing next to. She pushed her mouth to his giving him a shy peck.

Jiraiya could almost grin at the cuteness if the situation wasn't so fucked up. He wrapped one arm around her tiny waist. How he never suspected she was female was beyond him no he just thought he was girly like how his father was in adolescence. His other hand went to the nape of her neck immediately tangling in her short hair.

He moved his lips against hers deepening the kiss, she was clumsily trying to match him getting better as time went on he pulled back for some air and made the mistake of looking at her face. Her eyes half lidded, her kiss bruised lips slightly open showing a hint of pearly whites, her hair messier than normal, most of her face flush. She looked perfect he had never thought any woman was perfect aside from Tsunade but he was wrong Naru was a goddess and he was going to worship his goddess the way she deserved.

He kissed her lips again this time licking her bottom lip begging to get a taste.

She gasped and his tongue slid in checking out every nook and cranny. When he was sure that there was nothing left to explore he pulled back enough to kiss her on her cheek taking a moment to lick up the tear trail from earlier. He slowly carefully removed his hand from her hair and from her ass.

 _When had that gotten there?_ He wondered.

He gave his hands the new task of unzipping the jumpsuit jacket his apprentice always wore. He pushed the zipper down it made a little tink then fell apart. He pushed it off her slender shoulders and she shrugged it the rest of the way off. She was wearing a white tank top her, nipples straining against the slightly transparent cloth. She had above average breasts they weren't big by any stretch of the imagination.

They would however fit in his large hands so not too little. His little goldilocks had a chest that was just right. He gently pulled the tank top off her pink nipples standing out against her tan skin.

He went to her neck and his hands working her breasts. She moaned which made his insanely hard member twitch. How did she have this effect on him? He regularly peeked on naked women and had sex with plenty of girls he picked up at the bars.

They had never made him feel like this.

When he was satisfied with marking her he licked up to her ear and gently bit her lobe then gave it a little lick when she drew in a sharp intake of breath.

He drew back about an inch and whispered in a husky voice that made her weak in the knees "It's not too late to stop because once we get to it, I don't think I will be able to stop. There is something about your body, and it's reactions- it all draws me in. I want to cover you in my seed, claim you as my own. I want you to scream my name as I'm pounding into you from behind. So if you are gonna change your mind now would be the time to do it." He pulled her down from standing on the bed and laid her on a pillow.

His hands went to her pants and slowly pulled them off she was almost completely exposed to him she covered her face probably in embarrassment. He crawled on top of her and moved her arm. "You are a beautiful perfect goddess you have nothing to worry about." He kissed her again.

He licked his way down to her left breast and gave it some attention. Naru letting out soft moans that fueled his dirty fire. He moved to her right breast his hand going to the left. His other hand however slowly dipped down her torso, waist, it was at the hem of her panties he went a little lower and started massaging her through them until a few seconds later they soaked through.

He pulled his hand back and shoved them into her panties surprised to find a smooth hairless surface. He lifted he's head from her chest looking at her face which was now covered again. He took his hand from her breast and moved her arm again looking at that ethereal face. "How naughty Naru you shaved. Did you do it just for me?"

 _She's such a little vixen._

"N-no I like the feeling of being smooth I've done it since I started shaving my legs." While still watching her face he put a finger inside. Wow he didn't think anyone could be that tight. She gasped and he decided it was time. He slid down until his face was level with her soaked core.

He removed his hand from the slick cavern hearing a whine he almost put it back in. He pulled her panties down and off. He caught the movement and looked up to her covering her face again. "Naru look at me," He ordered and she timidly did. "Don't you dare cover your face again I want you to watch the whole time."

"Y-yes sir." She squeaked. He looked back down at her core marveling at how perfect she was. "Air." He looked up at his embarrassed goddess.

"Come again?"

"It's not fair. I'm naked and you still have your clothes on." He smirked.

"So you wanna see me naked huh? All you had to do was ask," He got up then quickly removed his shirt and pants then his forehead protector. Finally his boxers then he hopped back on the bed "Happy now?" She nodded.

He positioned himself between her legs and took a taste of her divinity he had expected a slightly salty taste because of her obsession with ramen but nope she was sweet as strawberry cake. He continued his work and added a finger to the mix multiplying the moans coming out of her mouth.

After she loosened a bit he added another finger to the mix at this point she was rocking her hips and breathing hard. He continued and added one more finger and went faster her hands latched to his loose hair and pulled his head closer as her climax drew and her body stiffened she screamed in release.

Letting go of his hair she laid there trying to catch her breath as he cleaned the mess he had caused. He pulled himself back up to her face and kissed her. "Last chance Naru if you want to back out. Now is the time to do it." She kissed him back.

He positioned himself at her entrance wondering. He moved his cock between her folds lubing himself up and teasing her at the same time. "Hurry up and do it you damn tease!" He didn't need to hear it twice he pushed in all the way in one go, a small whine caught his attention. He stilled and kissed her.

"I'm sorry it always hurts the first time. Let me know when you are ready." After a few minutes she moved and he pulled out a bit and pushed back in she winced.

"Keep going." He did as she asked doing his best not to nut right then and there she is so tight that it was quite a challenge. She said harder. Faster. He kept on until she tightened and he came inside her.

She bit down on his neck where his shoulder meets while her body took his seed. Then she passed out. His had came up to his neck feeling the bleeding but it wasn't bad so he left it and rolled beside her wrapping her small body in his large embrace he covered them up and went to sleep himself.

 **So you've made it to the end. Yeah I'm getting better at my lemon for those who have read my previous attempts... But tbh the reason it's so good is my dear friend babykitsune9 beta'd for me. Anyhow maybe one day I might come up with a story line for this and make it an actual fic instead of what it is.. But I haven't a clue what direction to go so for now I will leave it as a oneshot. Au revoir!**


End file.
